


he still has bad dreams (but it's different now)

by lavenderbread



Category: Father Brown (2013)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Nightmares, Spooning, need i say more?, yes they spoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25014529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderbread/pseuds/lavenderbread
Summary: Sullivan wakes up late in the night, perturbed by the same bad dream he always has (except this time there is someone there to comfort him).
Relationships: Sid Carter/Inspector Sullivan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	he still has bad dreams (but it's different now)

Sullivan awoke with a gasp, heart racing, hair damp and clinging to his forehead with sweat. It didn't matter how many times he had the same bad dream, it always affected him the same way; unable to go back sleep, the initial panic leaving him shaken and unsettled for the rest of the day in a strange, drifting version of reality. Only before now, he had always woken up alone.

Groaning sleepily (and only semi-consciously), Sid reached across to pull Sullivan closer, gently planting a lazy kiss in the crook of his neck. Sullivan let out a sigh. Feeling Sid's touch, and the slow, regular rising and falling of his chest against his back, had a particular way of calming him down - grounding him back to a reality that made sense.

Gradually, Sullivan's eyelids drooped and closed again. A breeze slipped in through the bedroom window; cool summer evening air, carrying with it the vague scent of rose and lavender and dry grass. Sullivan never liked to keep the window open, especially at night - a paranoia he had grown up with - but Sid insisted on it if they were to share a bed, and somehow he didn't mind as long as they were together.

As he drifted back into slumber, a faint contented smile painted his face. He couldn't remember feeling as safe as this.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my first (published) Father Brown fic! This is just a short idea that came to me in the middle of the night.
> 
> I might write a follow up chapter where Sullivan talks about his nightmare with Sid - I did write it into this piece originally but it kinda took away from the general flow. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this small contribution to the Sid/Sullivan tag, have a wonderful day!


End file.
